A Slytherins Guide To Putting Out Fires
by venomoxide
Summary: Luna drinks something she thinks is harmless but is proved quite wrong as she begins to feel rather... warm. And who is to find her in this state? None other than Draco Malfoy. DM/LL, Limes, SexualContent!, OneShot.


**Hello guys! I had a really random urge to write a quick one-shot with these two. So, Luna is in Fifth Year... Draco is in Sixth. There is only limes, not lemons. (Meaning no intercourse, but sexual content.)  
Umm, yeah. Sorry if it's out of character or anything... I hope it's not.**

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters used. Just the nasty little plot.

* * *

It had seemed like an innocent enough thing to do at the time... Luna had been simply walking back from the Gryffindor common room. She had spent the afternoon playing chess with Ginny and Ron; it was Saturday and that meant they could all take a little break. Although, Hermione seemed to disagree with this, seeing as she had holed herself up in her room, claiming she was finishing an essay.  
The afternoon passed quickly and soon Luna decided it was time to go back to her own common room, skipping happily down one of Hogwarts' long corridors.  
She paused, however, when she caught sight of an open classroom. Curious as ever, she went inside, blinking as she looked around. Seeing nothing, she almost left before she noticed it. A small bottle of completely blue liquid. Beside it, there was a wrapper that said, _Burton Berry Soda – Drink at Your Own Risk!_

Delighted, she walked over to it, examining it curiously. She had heard about the stuff from Fred and George – it was supposed to give you a feeling of euphoria and utter calm. Seeing no harm in trying a bit, she pulled the top off, sniffing it with a smile. It smelled strange, like a mixture of fruit and perhaps hot cocoa. Tipping her head back, she drank a considerable amount and set it back down before topping it once more. Waiting anxiously, she tilted her head, feeling no change.  
A bit disappointed, she sighed and left the room, not wanting to get caught in a classroom during the weekend and continued on her way to the Ravenclaw tower.

Skipping along once more, she thought of Christmas, glad that it was coming up soon. She had bought her father a charmed tie that could change to any pattern you could envision. He would love it; especially when he could wear it to the office. He liked to show things off to his colleagues. _He'll probably be so pleased when he gets it! I wonder what he's gotten me. Maybe a... _Her thoughts stopped abruptly and so did she. Glancing down at her stomach, she blinked before her eyes grew wide. Another surge of heat, what had made her stop in the first place, went through her and she clutched her arms around her sides, panicking a bit.

Glancing around the empty hallway, she was frantic. _I'm going to die! I must have drunk poison..._ Her thoughts were swirling around her head as she stumbled around a corner, looking for anyone who could help. It never occurred to her to head to the hospital wing, which was, incidentally only a few hallways in the opposite direction.  
Falling to her knees after a few minutes of clumsy running, she looked up, trying to tell where she was. Her cheeks were completely flushed and she felt as if she were burning up from the inside out. What had she drunk? She had simply assumed that because the little card beside it said Burton Berry that it was. _How stupid..._

A voice broke through her thoughts, bringing her attention to halfway down the corridor. "Loony," the confident drawl began, "What're you doing out here? Don't you know Slytherin territory when you enter it?" That voice could only belong to one person – Draco Malfoy. Indeed, the pale blonde continued to walk closer, sneering at her with his arms folded across his chest.

Hopeful, Luna was about to ask him to help her up, but another rush of heat roared in her stomach and she paused to look down, clutching her sides even tighter as if she could keep it contained to one spot. She was failing, however, as the fire had begun to spread all over – even down to her toes.

Not getting a reaction from her, Draco's sneer dropped a bit and he made an annoyed sound. "Loony, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" He sounded just as patronizing as ever but as he studied her, he was beginning to worry. She looked like she was in pain, with the way she was clutching herself. He wouldn't ask if she was alright, though. Slytherins didn't bother with rubbish like that.

Her head turned back up, gray eyes wide as she gasped, "I'm dying. Draco, help me! I'm burning..." She trailed off, making an odd face as her cheeks flushed even more. Eyeing her suspiciously, Draco's sneer had fallen completely. So she _was_ sick... Taking a few steps closer, he bent down slightly; annoyed that she was on the ground.  
"W-well, what do you mean?" He stammered a bit, still sounding rude even though he was suddenly worried. What if she dropped dead, right this instant? Shaking the thought from his head, he wondered if he should just pull her up and help her to the infirmary.

It took her a few moments but she finally gathered enough breath to say, "I'm burning... I drank something and it was poisoned. I'm burning." She repeated the last part, holding out one of her shaking hands to the Slytherin, as if to say he needed to help her up.  
Swallowing thickly, pushing aside his hate for other houses, he obliged, taking her hand before nodding. "Alright, alright. I'll help you get to Madame Pomfrey but if you tell anyone about this, I'll..." He stopped dead, freezing at what had come out of her mouth. All he had done was lean closer and slip his arm around her upper body so he could pull her up and as soon as he did... she had _moaned_. It hadn't been a pained one, either.

Looking up at him, Luna looked completely confused. "What's wrong?" She breathed, wondering why he had frozen. She had to get up, it was getting worse; she could barely think straight. "C-c'mon... you have to help me, please..."

A sudden thought coming to Draco's mind, he continued to pull her up, pausing as he took a breath. "Luna, what... what did the stuff you drink look like?" He questioned, staring at her intently as he made sure she was steady on her feet before glancing around the corridor, checking for any signs of other students passing by. Coast was clear and so far no one had seen him helping a Ravenclaw. He would never live that down.

She looked baffled and had to think for almost half a minute before she said, "Blue. Bright blue," and then leant even heavier on him, as if her legs were shaking too much to hold her up. He hardly noticed, seeing as she weighed less than a feather to him. Suddenly, Draco knew what she had consumed. It wasn't poison at all...

An almost devious smirk spread on his lips, similar to the one he had worn when he came across her. Luna didn't notice, too busy staring at her stomach with a screwed up expression of fear. No, she hadn't drunk poison at all. It was an arousement potion – Professor Snape had told him about it once and Draco had asked for a bit of it. Of course, Snape complied and made him a small amount. He had been planning on using it on Potter, just to make his day hell, to walk around utterly aroused. It had been a brilliant plan. Until Lovegood decided to find it and drink it.

Now, with her leaning on him, mumbling something about how she didn't want to die, his smirk fell a bit. He couldn't bring her to Madame Pomfrey. That would involve explaining what she had drunk and where she had gotten it from which would get both himself and Professor Snape in deep trouble. No, he had to take her somewhere to wait it out. Thinking quickly, he began to walk, moving slow due to her weak legs.  
"Come on, Luna." He urged, heading not towards the hospital wing at all, but to a classroom he knew was utterly abandoned. It was quite a walk but it would be worth it if he managed to avoid his other classmates seeing him with her.  
Not even five minutes later, they had made it. The stairs had been most difficult – he almost had to drag Luna up. The Ravenclaw was being fairly distracting, moaning a bit every time he tightened his grip. But, finally, they arrived and Draco pushed open the door, lowering her to the floor before closing it behind him.

Luna let herself be set on the cool stone, leaning against the wall before turning her face towards it, relishing in the cold against her cheek. Frowning a bit, she opened her eyes, which seemed heavy and tired. Her gaze flickered upwards, to see Draco closing the door.  
_Wait... Were not at the hospital wing..._

"Where are we?" She managed to slur, head rolling to the other side, looking confused as she saw the mostly empty classroom. There were a few old desks and chairs left, along with a bookcase and table full of a few ancient looking things.

Almost jumping as she spoke, Draco turned around from the door, glancing down to the blonde with a slightly guilty expression. _Shit. _He hadn't thought about the fact that she thought she was dying. "Uh, Loony, it's okay... You're not dying, alright?" She frowned, opening her mouth to say something but she seemed to have a profound thought and suddenly looked furious. Well, as furious as she could with a body full of arousement potion. Her hand went for her wand, tucked behind her ear.

Panicking, Draco lunged forward, grabbing her hand before she had reached her wand. His other hand took hold of the wooden instrument and tossed it across the room, wincing as it clattered against stone loudly. Her eyes were wide, looking at him as if he were as evil as Voldemort and they flickered to his hand still clamped around her wrist.  
"You're trying to kill me!" She cried, attempting to push him away and failing miserably. To her, she thought that he was lying to her, bringing her up here and leaving her to die alone. After a moments thought, he realized this and rolled his eyes. Even though he was Slytherin didn't mean he was going to go round killing girls.

"Shut up, Loony! You didn't drink poison, okay? You drank an arousement potion!" He cried, looking at her with a somewhat offended expression.

Her anger seemed to falter because she stopped trying to push on his chest, frown deepening in thought before she blinked. "W-whats that?" She questioned, sounding a bit guilty that she had thought he was trying to off her.  
Staring down at her from where he was crouched, Draco's expression was blank before the thought hit him that she had no idea what was going on. _Merlin's beard! She's really dense... No, wait... innocent_. His smirk slowly returned and he stayed silent for a moment, studying her closely now.

He knew it would be kind of wrong if he tried anything when she was in this state but... if he got her to agree to it, it wouldn't be so horrid. At least, that way, she couldn't claim that he had forced anything on her.

Instead of answering her question, he leant closer, dropping to his knees so he was bent slightly over her as he continued to smirk. "Hey, Loony. I can help you. Make you feel better," he offered her a slight smile, letting his grip on her wrist loosen a bit.

Staring up at him, Luna blinked several times, about to say no thank you when a particularly strong surge of heat passed into her stomach, centering in her lower abdomen. "W-what?" She half-gasped, voice wavering with the urge to let another sound of discomfort leave her.  
Suddenly he was beside her ear, breath hot against her skin as he whispered, "I can make the burning stop..."  
She shivered, making a small noise that sounded close to a whimper before she brought her free hand up, clutching at the front of his sweater vest in desperation. She didn't know what he was talking about or whether or not she trusted him but for some reason, his presence seemed to be making it worse. "You're making... it... worse..." She stammered, voice sounding a bit resigned.

Taking that as a yes, or close enough to one he would get, Draco pulled away from her ear, letting her wrist go so he could rest a hand on her knee. He moved it slowly, agonizingly so, as if to make her see that without him, she wouldn't be able to make the feeling go away. Earning a tortured gasp, he continued to run it up her leg, fingers disappearing under her skirt as they caressed her thigh.

By now, Luna had forgotten how to speak. Her eyes were closed, head leant back against the stone as she tried hard to breath. Each breath seemed to catch in her throat and her grip tightened on his sweater, not wanting to make any noise. Truthfully, she didn't know what Draco was doing. Even for a Fifth Year, she was inexperienced when it came to boys. With the Slytherin being a year older than her, she had no chance of outsmarting him in this situation. All she had learnt concerning boys and girls so far was that they liked to snog. But she had no idea what that was, really, and never felt brave enough to ask.

"Want me to stop?" His voice was unexpected and made Luna jump for a moment before she shook her head, feeling her face flush scarlet.

Encouraged, he kept moving closer to where he wanted to get, finally brushing the tips of his fingers against her underwear. She felt absolutely hot – even without skin to skin contact and he felt a shudder go through him as her breath hitched and her back arched ever so slightly.  
Without warning, he pulled his hand away and stood up, grabbing her arm and pulling her upwards before pushing her against the desk. She looked confused, as her lower back connected with the wood but her expression shifted into surprise as he pressed his body against hers. His hips ground forward slowly, making friction for the both of them.

"Up," he demanded, lifting her so she was sitting on the desk, not arguing when she leant on him for support, face buried in his neck. She was breathing heavily, almost sounding like she was panting and each breath was a hard thing to take.  
"Nnh..." His hand was under her skirt again, fingers rubbing against her in a slow and deliberate motion. This, apparently, was welcome because she spread her legs a little, almost hyperventilating. He could feel her warm cheek against his neck, her breath tickling his skin.

Luna's fingers grasped desperately at the material of Draco's shirt, clawing almost as she closed her eyes tight, not able to think of anything but the burning between her legs. It felt as if there was a consuming fire, building slowly and she could only sit, helpless, willing the Slytherin to help her put it out. "More," she suddenly breathed, voice pleading and wanton.

To her relief, he obliged, his other hand suddenly tugging down her panties, so they rest mid-thigh, before returning to her back, sliding up the gentle curve of her spine. He tilted his head, biting at her neck softly at first, before increasing the power behind his inflictions. Soon there was a brilliant red mark forming, small spots of blood beginning to seep through. Meanwhile, his fingers brushed against her sensitive skin again, eliciting an almost pained moan.

The skin on skin contact was enough to make Luna shudder, which Draco noticed with smug satisfaction before he licked at her neck once more. His fingers were moving in slow, torturing movements, barely brushing against her opening. By now, the soft moans and whimpers had started to grow desperate, even pleading.  
Once again, he pulled away, much to Luna's displeasure. "N-no..." she found herself saying before she could even process he had left. He pried her hands off the front of his shirt, smirking greatly at her appearance. Her full lips were fashioned in a pout, mouth slightly open as her gray eyes were half-lidded, trying to find him past her haze of lust; her hair was slightly messed up and the red mark on her neck stood out like a sore thumb, thanks to her pale skin which was glistening in a light sheen of perspiration.

He dropped down on his knees, tugging her underwear further down her thin legs before letting it fall to the floor with a light sound. The only thing that was heard in the room was Luna's breathing and the solitary confused whimper she gave as she stared down at him, chest heaving.

Draco continued to smirk, even as he moved closer to her thigh, biting gently at the skin before licking the small mark. He continued this pattern until he reached his destination once more. With a small, barely audible laugh, he breathed out, blowing a small puff of air onto her sensitive skin. At this, her fingers grasped the desk beneath her, as if it might fall from beneath her and her knuckles turned whiter than they already were.  
She barely had time to recover before his tongue had flicked out, gracing across her clit in a rough movement and moved downwards, sliding into her for the briefest moment.

"Oh!" She gasped, hardly expecting him to do that and her eyes opened once more, staring down at the other blonde with wide eyes. She looked as if she were about to say something when he silenced her with the same action, repeated again. And again. _And again_.

Silently beginning to shake, Luna curled her toes, and scrunched up her nose, needing some way to release the frustration building inside of her. It grew from her core, fuelled by each skilled flick and upwards movement of Draco's tongue.  
The Slytherin boy seemed pleased enough with himself as he smirked against her, enjoying her reactions as much as she was enjoying the pleasure. Not wanting to tease her any longer, he slid two fingers in, not bothering with preparing her for the intrusion but – _Merlin_,_ she's so tight._

Luna seemed to freeze, slightly shocked by the foreign feeling, but she didn't protest. "Draco..." she breathed, saying his name for the first time since he had started touching her. "I've never..." her voice trailed off but he knew what she was getting at. Judging by her voice, and the level of uncertainty in it, he guessed she had never been touched at all.

"Don't worry, Loony..." He replied, his voice lower than usual as he leant up a bit, kissing her thigh as he pulled his fingers out, only to push them back in. Her head lolled back after a few more seconds of this, beginning to moan again. To his surprise, her fingers were suddenly laced in his hand, edging his face back to between her legs.

Understanding what she was too shy to ask, he resumed his previous pleasuring, making a rhythm of fingers and tongue that would complement each other. "Nngh..." she half-whimpered, half-groaned as he curled his fingers inside of her, in a come-here kind of motion, willing her to be as loud as she wanted. The fingers laced in his hair tightened their grip and she was struggling to keep her legs open any longer; almost as if it felt so good it hurt.

His other hand managed to hold one of her legs aside, to keep from hindering his actions. She was so close, he could feel it. From the way she was shaking, to the way she would begin to moan one way and shift into a groan of undecipherable words... And sure enough, just as she let out a relieved moan, she clenched around his fingers, hips rolling slightly as she twitched from head to toe.

The pleasure Luna felt was strange; she felt as if the fire that had been slowly ebbing in her had expanded all at once, exploding in a wave of emotions that made her eyes clench and mind go blank. Her orgasm lasted for a few more moments and as she began to think again, she realized the consuming fire had died down, now just a warm feeling all over.

Draco removed his fingers, but waited until she had ridden out her pleasure completely, kissing her thigh every once and awhile. This made her twitch, which in turn brought a small smile to his face. As he stood up once more, he studied her face, his eyes piercing into her own.  
"Feel better?" He questioned, hand coming up to smooth some of her hair down. Apparently it had gotten a little tangled. He was sure his own was looking not quite as kept as it had this morning, thanks to her desperate fingers clawing at his skull.

Luna stared at Draco, still shaking a bit, seeming dazed. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes had a wild look about them. "W-what just happened?" She found herself asking, swallowing as a shiver ran through her again.  
"I made you stop burning," Draco replied smoothly, leaning down to pick up her discarded panties with a slight smirk. "Here." He said, handing them to her with an almost amused expression. She took them, flushing deeper as if she had remembered the past little while she had spent with him.

Stepping back, so she could move off the desk, he ran a hand through his hair, trying in vain to fix it as he watched her pull her underwear back on, looking thoughtful. "Draco..." she began, gray eyes fixing on his with a curious look. "What was that I drank? You never explained..."

Laughing darkly, he shook his head, bending down to pick up her wand and hold it out to her before he replied. "It was an arousement potion; usually it wouldn't have made the person that bad but I think that because the amount you drank was left for a person of different size, it affected you differently."  
She took her wand, tucking it behind her ear with a tilt of her head.

To his surprise, she wasn't angry with him. Nor did she ask why he had suddenly decided to take advantage of her. On the contrary, she seemed grateful and to only further this appearance, she suddenly smiled at him.  
Her arms were suddenly around him, giving him a brief but quick hug. "Thank you, Draco." She said softly, speaking as if he had done her a favour. "I will see you on Monday."

He frowned a bit, patting her back before she pulled away and nodded awkwardly, looking at her with an incredulous expression. "Yeah... Later, Loony." It seemed strange that they were going to part now, obviously going to act like nothing had happened but Luna nodded and walked towards the door.

Only after she had opened it, did he remember something. "Wait!" He called, causing her to turn around, looking at him curiously. She tilted her head, blinking several times before she smiled knowingly, her gray eyes looking amused. "I know... Don't tell anyone about this." She said, sounding as if she had read his mind. Before he could reply, she was gone.

"Yeah," he muttered, sighing to himself before he leant against the desk, laughing dryly to himself. "That, and I was going to ask if there was any of that potion left..."


End file.
